Minecraft: El Camino De La Grandeza
by jjpita99
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos años atras, Steve y sus compañeros retomaran su camino para convertirse en leyendas, la busqueda de la causa del fin de mundo no parará hasta descubrir la verdad, el Origen de un guerrero tendra su retorno y quedara marcado historicamente como un heroe de la humanidad. Segunda parte de la Saga de Minecraft.
1. El Regreso De Un Heroe

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de la saga Minecraft! A todos aquellos que hayan leido la primera historia "Minecraft: El inicio de Steve" pueden dejar de esperar por que aqui esta la segunda parte, ¡Mas destructivo y epico que nunca! A aquellos que aun no han leido la primera parte, les aconsejo pasarse ahora (No puede ser mas tarde? NO! AHORA!) por la primera parte de la saga para que sepan como va la historia y no entren en una historia cuyo origen no conocen (POR QUE SIGUES AQUI!? DIJE AHORAAAAA!) La primera historia publicada recibe su segunda parte con unos cuantos horrores ortograficos por que no me fijo al escribir y espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla, sin mas que decirles ademas de que agradezco a los que me lloraron la segunda parte y esta aqui para ustedes ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

_**El Regreso De Un Heroe**_

_2 años antes_

La noche en la que murio Ron, se habia vuelto lluviosa, los vientos soplaban fuertemente mientras el ultimo aliento de Ron era extraido de su ser dando paso abierto a la muerte. Issac y Steve cargaban la parte frontal del ataud improvisado con ladrillos de piedra de Ron, el hermano fallecido hace apenas unos minutos en el hospital pues este no soporto el veneno de la araña de cueva que se le habia implantado, cargaban el cuerpo de hombre perdido y lo transportaban a la tumba cavada por algunos de los aldeanos que alli habitaban **(N/A: En la primera temporada me olvide de mencionar que los aldeanos no son los tipicos calamardos abundantes, son algo parecido al mod "Comes Alive", si desean saber mas, pueden buscar informacion sobre este mod) **Steve habia preparado unas cuerdas para introducir el ataud en la tumba con unos amarres, comenzo a halar de la cuerda y la bajo poco a poco sobre el hoyo, en el mismo yacian un grupo de personas reunidos alrededor de la tumba, quienes tristemente al dejar en reposo el cuerpo sobre la tumba y retirar las cuerdas comenzaron a llorar una vez mas por otra perdida de sus habitantes, la mayoria no le conocia y sin embargo todos sentian el dolor de sus hermanos quienes se abrazaban mutuamente, Issac tapando la cara de su hermana y abrazandola en un intento por sostener la tentacion de caer en llanto desvio la mirada dejando salir un par de lagrimas traicioneras salir por sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas hasta caer en la cabeza de su hermana, Steve se levanto frente a la tumba, quedando frente a la lapida y el hoyo aun sin tapar-Ron fue un gran hombre, yo personalmente no lo conocia muy bien, espero que hayas tenido una hermosa vida, tu partida nos ha demostrado que la vida puede terminar en un segundo, sin importar las razones que nos lleven a ello, siempre hay que estar agradecido a lo bueno que te rodea, tuviste una gran familia y juro que cuidare de ella tras tu partida, espero que recibas un grato recuerdo nuestro y que estes orgulloso de tus hermanos, recito estas palabras en tu honor y que tu recuerdo perdure en nuestros corazones hasta que nos volvamos a ver-Termino de decir para comenzar a cerrar el ataud, Alba lloraba desconsoladamente soltando a su hermano Issac quien pidio con la mirada a Elena que la apoyara, Elena quien se encontraba deprimida en ese momento abrazo a Alba mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la primera para caminar y llevarsela de alli, Issac se acerco a Steve nuevamente y ambos colocaron 2 rosas sobre la tierra que tapaba el hoyo, cada una representando a Steve, Elena, Issac y Alba respectivamente, comenzaron a caminar a casa de Elena donde seguramente la misma se encontraria consolando a Alba por la muerte de su hermano y en el camino, Issac tomo a Steve de un hombro ligeramente haciendo que este volteara a verlo-Oye Steve...-Comenzo a decir soltando su hombro-...Disculpame por lo que paso en el hospital, no fue tu culpa es que...-Fue interrumpido por Steve-...Fuiste impulsado por el dolor y la rabia, no tienes por que disculparte, vamos a casa-Respondio el siguiendo su camino, Issac solo siguio a Steve aun lamentando lo que habia hecho.

_1 año antes_

Los habitantes de la aldea no habian visto a Frank desde ya hace algun tiempo, comenzaron a sospechar y despues de una ardua busqueda de 3 meses por fin encontraron a Frank en un estado critico, se encontraba gravemente herido pero llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlo, pues estaba rodeado de varios hombres desconocidos y se encontraba al otro lado de la isla, Frank se recupero totalmente de sus heridas pero desde que lo encontraron no dejaba de decir un nombre, "Maria" Era extraño por que el pueblo no habia conocido a nadie fuera de _"Los limites de las Fronteras" _llamaban de esa forma al limite de peligro donde aparecian los monstruos de media noche, quien salia de esos limites no acostumbraba regresar con vida o al menos en un pieza, habian enviado multiples expediciones por aquellos lugares en busca de cualquier cosa que les fuera util y casi nunca regresaban, incluso el grupo liderado por Steve y Elena para buscar a Frank fue atacado multiples veces regresando solo la mitad a salvo, marcaron la zona con varios letreros para asegurarse de que nadie entrara por aquel lugar segun las ordenes de Steve quien para aquella fecha habia ganado mas respeto por los habitantes del pueblo que el propio jefe.

Steve tambien decidio en comenzar el entrenamiento de Nathan para que pudiera protegerse en el futuro de cualquier cosa que le atacara, el joven se desempeñaba rapidamente a travez de sus practicas, comenzo por el manejo de la espada el cual le enseño Frank despues de su recuperacion, despues le enseño Elena en el manejo del arco y flecha incluso fabrico su propio arco y recolecto sus flechas en los dias que Elena lo llevaba a cazar esqueletos por las noches, en la mineria, el manejo de las armas de fuego y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le enseño Steve a quien para aquel momento ya consideraba un padre, a menudo junto a Elena comian en grupos, entrenaban juntos y hacian todo tipo de actividades, ya para sus 16 años comenzo a hacer su casa con ayuda de los habitantes de pueblo y su ahora nueva familia.

_Hace una semana_

Steve se encontraba sentado junto a Elena en una montaña, pasaban un rato agradable mientras que esperaban a que Nathan llegara con la cesta para almorzar, lo que no esperaban era que llegara apresurado y agitado a su posicion, ambos se levantaron y notaron a "Grabado", el perro de Frank, llegar detras de el corriendo por igual-Steve, durante una expedicion encontraron una casa de enderman, hay un enderman mutante intentando derribarla y creemos que dentro de la casa hay un aldeano rodeado, es de otra aldea y la casa esta por caer-Alerto Nathan rapidamente-¿¡Hay alguien en la zona!?-Pregunto preocupado-¡Si, Frank y un grupo de soldados lo estan enfrentando!-Respondio mientras recuperaba el aliento-¡Vamos entonces, no les hagamos esperar! ¡Elena, necesito que traigas nuestras armas, te vere alla!-Ordeno rapidamente y esta asintio para comenzar su carrera en busca de las armas-¡Vamos!-Dijo Nathan por utimo corriendo en direccion contraria para dirigirse a la casa nombrada.

Al llegar a la casa de ender **(N/A: Las casas de endermans son parte de un mod y normalmente son custodiadas por Ender Golems pero para no complicarnos tanto solo puse un ender mutante y la casa nombrada, si no la conoces puedes buscarla por google) **Se encontraron con dos soldados heridos en el suelo y otros dos rodeando al ender, junto a los dos ultimos se encontraba Frank con su espada de hierro y su pistola _Mauser_ pero fue golpeado fuertemente por el ender mutante con un bloque del fin de la casa que intentaba destruir, Frank cayo impactando fuertemente contra el suelo y fue tomado por una pierna y alzado por el ender el cual se disponia a golpearlo con uno de sus ahora 4 brazos el cual sostenia una espada de uno de los soldados caidos, cuando iba a apuñalar a Frank con el arma, Nathan habia tomado el brazo del ender que la sostenia y comenzo a ser arrastrado por la fuerza del monstruo, las botas que portaban dejaban marcas en la tierra en un intento por frenar el golpe de gracia hasta que Steve embistio a Frank quien se encontraba balanceandose y tambaleandose un poco en un intento por liberarse del agarre del ser oscuro, y en la embestida liberar al soldado de su agarre de golpe cayendo ambos al suelo, el ender alzo su brazo retenido por Nathan y con el segundo brazo lo tomo de la pierna por igual, pero esta vez lanzandolo haciendo que este impactara contra un arbol de roble cerca del lugar, Steve y Frank se levantaron e intentaron combatir al monstruo pero cuando ambos se dirigieron a atacarle este se teletransporto detras de ellos y los tomo a ambos de las franelillas, a Frank lo lanzo al aire y a Steve lo impacto contra el suelo provocando un pequeño crater en el suelo, Frank cayo en las hojas del arbol donde se encontraba Nathan recuperandose del golpe y por desfortuna cayo sobre el, Steve fue azotado un par de veces mas contra el suelo y luego fue lanzado contra el mismo arbol donde se encontraban Nathan y Frank quienes recien levantados de nuevo, impacto nuevamente contra ambos golpeando los tres el tronco inclinando ligeramente el arbol-Creo que seria un buen momento para que Elena llegara con esas armas-Dijo Nathan levantandose mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe producido-Deseo concedido-Dijo Elena parada a un lado der arbol con varias espadas, arcos y una TNT-Justo a tiempo jaja-Hablo Frank levantandose por igua con una sonrisa un poco dolida-Tambien traje la caballeria pesada...-Menciono ella mientras señalaba detras de ella a Issac y Alba armados por igual-...y, ¿Cual es el plan?-

-Bien, necesitamos distraer al ender mientras retiramos a los soldados heridos, Issac y Alba asegurense de retirar a los cuatro hombres con vida, Elena, tu y Nathan deben distraer al ender mientras los retiramos, Frank descansa un poco, ayuda a los hombres cargandolos para su retirada, yo ire por el hombre en la casa-Explico rapidamente mientras comenzaba a tomar sus armas, su pistola Beretta 98, una espada de diamante, un arco y unas cuerdas un poco extendidas que repartio a Elena, Issac y Alba, los tres amarraron la cuerda a una flecha y corrieron a atacar al ender, Elena disparo flechas normales contra el ender al igual que Issac y estas al impactar contra el le producian daño pero luego caian al suelo como si hubiesen tocado una pared, el ender retrocedia un poco por el pequeño pero constante dolor que le causaban las flechas, Frank y Alba comenzaron a retirar a los soldados heridos y Steve corrio a la casa a medio derrumbar donde el hombre gritaba por ayuda, al llegar la puerta un poco abollada no abria, se habia atorado por un pequeño derrumbe dentro de la casa que habia bloqueado la puerta, comenzo a halar de la puerta fuertemente hasta que esta cedio completamente quedando la misma en sus manos despegada de la pared, solto la puerta y pateo las rocas que bloqueaban su camino entrando al "Hogar", dentro del lugar observo a un hombre con una camiseta blanca manchada, unos pantalones jeans, cabello marron oscuro casi llegando a negro y ojos azules-¡Venga, hay que salir de aqui!-Dijo Steve acercandose pero mientras se acercaba logro observar que si pierna se encontraba sangrante, ademas de atrapada por unas rocas que cayeron durante el ataque, Steve levanto las piedras lo suficiente como para que aquel hombre lograra retirar su pierna y este al salir coloco un tubo sobre la pared medio inclinada-¡Cuidado!-Grito aquel hombre mientras veia como la pared comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y era detenida por el tubo, Steve solto la piedra que sostenia y comenzo a correr tomando al hombre en el camino y arrastrandolo literalmente hasta la salida de la casa y esta finalmente sucumbio cayendo destrozada, lograron salir a tiempo para encontrarse al ender sosteniendo a Issac con un brazo mientras Elena se aferraba al cuello del monstruo y Alba llegaba a ayudar a sus compañeros despues de retirar a los soldados, Steve comenzo a correr ayudando al hombre a caminar y en el camino al puebo se encontro con Frank quien tambien regresaba al combate-Frank, llevatelo, coloquen vendas en la pierna, nos vemos alla-Termino de decir entregandole al hombre y regresando por donde vino.

Volvio al combate y Elena se encontraba en el suelo disparandole al ender mientras se arrastraba retrocediendo, al clavar una flecha en el pecho del ender este enfurecido arremetio contra Elena intentando aplastarla con un bloque y Steve se lanzo y detuvo el golpe en seco con una mano arrodillandose un poco, tomo su pistola con la otra mano y disparo al pecho del ender, este solto el bloque y retrocedio un par de pasos, Issac llego tras del ender y con su espada corto uno de sus brazos, Alba corto el otro quedando solo los brazos originales, el ender golpeo a Issac en la cara cayendo junto a Elena y tomo a Alba y la lanzo contra Steve quien corria en una embestida contra el ender la cual fue detenida por el impacto atrapando a Alba y derrapando un poco hasta terminar junto a los otrs dos, el ender enfurecido comenzo su grito especial el cual aturdio y mareo un poco a los cuatro luchadores y al terminar comenzo a acercarse, intentaron ponerse de pie pero les fue imposible, caian en el intento y cuando el ender estaba a punto de atacar con bloques del fin y aplastarlos Nathan atraveso su pecho haciendo que este expulsara un grito de dolor, coloco el TNT en la espalda del enderman el cual habia caido por el dolor y clavo la espada nuevamente atravesando la bomba y el pecho del ender nuevamente, la encendio con un mechero y pasado el efecto del grito, todos comenzaron a alejarse, al explotar la bomba el ender comenzo a expulsar particulas que creaban pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor, corrieron a mas no poder en un intento de que las particulas no los alcanzaran y lograron salvarse por unos pocos segundos.

Despues del combate regresaron al pueblo, Nathan se habia quedado atras para recojer los materiales que habia soltado el ender y los demas se encaminaron al hospital, dentro se encontraron a aquel hombre con la pierna vendada y a Frank descansando en una silla junto a el-¡Oigan!-Grito para llamar su atencion al reconocerlos, ellos se acercaron para escuchar que tenia que decir-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo el hombre por lo sucedido anteriormente-¿Por que estabas alli?-Pregunto Issac intrigado-Estaba en esa casa por que venia de camino a este pueblo, escuche que habia un grupo de Guerreros que buscaban informacion para entrar al infierno...-Comenzo a decir, en ese momento se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella palabra-¿Que sabes de _El Nether_?-Pregunto Steve-...Estabamos buscando hierro para construir un avion, estamos buscando como llegar a una ciudad, se llama _SincelTown_ y creemos que es el lugar donde se ubica el laboratorio donde se realizaron investigaciones para ir al nether y que es el unico lugar que posee el portal ya hecho-Menciono el hombre-Intentamos construir portales cerca de este lugar, habiamos conseguido la obsidiana y el encendedor, preparamos armaduras de diamante pero al quemarlo no sucedia nada-Explico Steve-Eso es por que el Faro Magico Principal ha sido destruido-Explico por igual el hombre-¿Que demonios es eso?-Pregunto Frank sentandose sobre el borde de la cama-Un Faro Magico es un exactamente eso, un faro, pero este emite un rayo de luz que potencia las habilidades de quien se encuentre a su alcance, otorga poderes inimaginables si llevas algun material que se pueda utilizar como el diamante, el hierro, la esmeralda o el oro, se colocan los materiales de forma que parezca una piramide de materiales y el Faro en la punta, este emitira una luz y al donar un material de los que ya mencione, puedes elegir un poder que permanezca en tu cuerpo mientras te encuentras sobre el radio del faro, si sales de el perderas el efecto y por lo tanto los poderes, el Faro principal es algo parecido solo que este es un poco mas grande y se necesita para hacer funcionar los portales al Nether, durante las investigaciones que tuvieron lugar en esta ciudad se encontro la forma de proporcionar suficiente energia para abrir el portal sin necesidad de usar el faro principal a costo de una gran cantidad de energia-Termino de explicar-Pero, ¿No se puede crear otro Faro?-Pregunto Nathan quien habia llegado hace unos minutos durante la explicacion-Si hay una forma, pero necesitariamos una extrella del infierno y no se como obtenerla-Hablo el hombre desanimado-Miren lo que consegui...-Interrumpio Marlton quien habia llegado con Nathan con el libro del Infierno en mano-...Aqui dice que hay una forma de conseguir esa estrella y es derrotando a un antiguo ser oscuro denominado _"Wither" _Pero la unica forma de encontrarlo es invocarlo y necesitamos cabezas de esqueletos Wither y solo se consiguen en el Nether-Termino de decir Marlton-Bueno, solo tendremos una oportunidad ¡Hagamoslo!-Dijo Steve por ultimo saliendo de la sala para mandar a construir el avion

_Hoy_

Oficialmente, habian construido exitosamente un avion que les ayudara en su viaje a ciudad _SincelTown_, tenian un largo camino por recorrer y despues de probar el avion un par de veces comprobaron que estaba listo para volar, en esta oportunidad iba el equipo completo, ademas del hombre rescatado, Marlton, Ryan, Frank, Nathan, Elena, Alba, Issac y Steve, todos preparados para lo que el destino les aguardara, en la pista de aterrizaje que habian preparado, un hombre dio la señal para que pudieran despegar, arrancaron el motor y en poco tiempo se encontraban en el aire en direccion a una nueva aventura...

**¡Primer capitulo de la segunda temporada! Por fin la inspiracion volvio al igual que mis andadas por las historias, no me conecte en un tiempo y se que prometi que mi historia saldria pronto, pero mejor tarde que nunca y aqui esta el primer capitulazo, espero ver lectores conocidos de la primera parte de a saga por aqui asomando su cabeza en busca de una historia epica como esta, sin mas que decir y lleno de animo mas que nunca ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


	2. SincelTown, El Hogar Del Portal

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Segundo capitulo de esta gran historia que ha sido apoyada por ustedes desde que salio la primera parte de la historia, agradezco al anciano que me presto una bolsita con azúcar cuando me tomaba un chocolate caliente por que hacia frio en la esquina del centro comercial y también a todos ustedes que espero que el inicio les haya gustado a mi parecer fue un comienzo muy épico y esta historia apenas esta empezando, tengo una pregunta, a quien lo sepa por que lo he intentado siete millones de veces pero no logro tenerlo, ¿¡COMO CARAJOS PONGO A FUNCIONAR LOS MODS!? Si puedes ayudarme en verdad te lo agradecería mucho por que siempre me quedo con las ganas siempre que lo intento y termino frustrado al ver que no puedo jugarlos, sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

_**SincelTown, El Hogar Del Portal**_

Luego de varias horas de vuelo sobre el mar que transcurrieron rápidamente mientras los presentes en la larga avioneta construida, perdidos entre los rincones mas profundos de sus pensamientos, algunos dudando de un futuro que no podían asegurar, otros siendo un poco mas optimistas pensando que la victoria estaba cerca, cada quien en sus asuntos y todos con un asunto diferente. Steve iba en el tercer puesto desde adelante hacia atrás, no pensaba en nada de mayor importancia, simplemente aprovechaba el momento de paz para relajarse antes de llegar a la ciudad-¡Estamos llegando!-Grito Nathan mientras señalaba la costa de la ciudad-Bien, desplieguen puente de aterrizaje-Ordeno Frank mientras Ryan comenzaba a descender ligeramente. El avión cerca del suelo reducía la velocidad pero antes de tocar el suelo una explosión que impacto en uno de los edificios cercanos provoco una gran turbulencia en el avión desestabilizandolo un poco y provocando que algunos pedazos de escombros cayeran sobre los puestos traseros-¿¡Que diablos ha sido eso!?-Para contestar la pregunta de Frank, un dragón, negro como la oscuridad y con ojos morados que provocaban terror y desplegaban un brillo intenso como la luz ultravioleta-Típico-Hablo Issac cruzándose de brazos molesto por la ya esperada aparición de un nuevo problema.

El _Ender Dragón _perseguía sin parar la gran avioneta mientras atacaba constantemente con bolas explosivas que impactaban en los distintos edificios de la ciudad los cuales se caían a pedazos por la destrucción de la estructura, Ryan en un intento de perder al dragón que les acechaba tomaba vueltas peligrosas entre los edificios y esquivaba hábilmente los postes y escombros que provocaban las explosiones-¡Tenemos que frenarlo de alguna forma!-Grito Steve mirando a Nathan quien se encontraba en el ultimo asiento a cargo de la ametralladora trasera-A la orden-Respondió y acto seguido tomo un cartucho de balas cargo la ametralladora, apunto lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a disparar incesante sobre aquel monstruo quien se le notaba afectado en una forma mínima pero suficiente como para frenarlo un poco hasta que una de las balas fue a parar a su ojo lo cual le aturdió un poco y provoco que redujera su velocidad-¡Terminemos con esto!-Grito Elena a la vez que tomaba la Bazooka que Steve había obtenido y disparo al dragón dando a parar en el ojo por igual lo cual hizo que expulsara un grito desgarrador de dolor y sufrimiento absoluto a la vez que la desviación provoco que se estrellara contra un edificio cercano-¡SI!-Gritaron todos pero notaron que el edificio se inclinaba en su dirección.

Elena: Diablos

Nathan: OH DIOS!

Issac: ¿¡VA EN SERIO!?

Steve: ¡AH MIERDA!

Frank: ¡ACELERA!

Ryan: ¡ESO INTENTO!

Alba: Santa maría, madre de dios...

Marlton: Odio este dia

Y seguido de esta serie de frases expresada por cada uno de los ocupantes, el edificio cayo sobre el avión destrozándolo en pedazos haciendo caer a todos sus ocupantes-¡ABRAN LOS PARACAÍDAS!-Grito Marlton mientras halaba la cuerda y desplegó el paracaídas al igual que Elena, Frank, Issac y Steve, el de Alba se abrió pero al desplegarse el bolso con el paracaídas se rompió por completo-¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritaba mientras descendía rápidamente-¡Ryan, impúlsame!-Grito Nathan y Ryan lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo en dirección a Alba a la cual atrapo en el aire y desplegó el paracaídas salvando su vida, Ryan desplegó el paracaídas por igual y poco a poco todos comenzaron a pisar tierra, algunos debido a la poca distancia del suelo no aterrizaron exactamente de pie, entre ellos Issac quien se estrello contra un poste de luz donde había aterrizado Marlton quien intentaba quitarse el paracaídas el cual no le permitía tocar suelo debido a que se había atorado en el poste, Steve soltó el paracaídas cerca del suelo y aterrizo rodando en el suelo al igual que Ryan quien aterrizo un poco mas brusco.

Cuando casi todos se encontraban en tierra, Issac, Steve, Frank, Nathan y Elena se reunieron con Ryan quien tomo el radio para contactar al hombre rescatado mientras los demás luchaban por bajar a Marlton del poste de luz cortando el paracaídas provocando que cayera de cara sobre el duro asfalto y este se levanto quejándose un poco-Equipo Alfa a base, aquí Ryan, el avión fue destruido y necesitamos desplazarnos, según las coordenadas aun estamos muy lejos de llegar al portal, necesitamos un medio de transporte por tierra, por aire tuvimos unas pocas muchas dificultades técnicas-Decía a través del radio pero se detuvo cuando el dragón al descender comenzó a disparar nuevamente bolas explosivas las cuales, desesperados por esquivar el constante ataque, todos buscaron cobertura detrás de escombros y piedras, no hubo heridos y solo pudieron presenciar como se formaba un tornado que provocaba una tormenta que destellaba truenos de color morado en el cielo y el dragón se adentraba en el para perderse de la vista de todos, desapareciendo junto a la tormenta-Quiero unas vacaciones-Menciono Frank mientras se sacudía los pequeños pedazos de escombros que se concentraron en un lugar creando una gran mancha gris en su camisa a la que miro vio con disgusto, la cual resulto ser un lepisma-¡Ah, me esta mordiendo!-Se quejo y Nathan apareció con una pequeña roca golpeando a la pequeña amenaza-Bien ¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Issac pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo en el suelo-Algo se acerca-Dijo Steve y todos al girarse lograron ver como de los escombros aparecían una gran cantidad de lepismas que simulaban una avalancha-¡CORRAN!-Acto seguido todos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la avalancha mortal que les seguía el paso sin importar a donde fuesen, en cierto momento Issac tropezó y Alba se detuvo a ayudarlo lo cual los retrasó un poco y cuando un grupo de lepismas que se habían adelantado se lanzaron en el aire contra ellos, explotaron gracias a la escopeta de Frank-¡Sigan corriendo-Y obedeciendo la orden continuaron la carrera contra la muerte hasta que se encontraron un edificio derrumbado frente a ellos el cual bloqueaba el paso-¡Por las alcantarillas!-Grito Ryan y todos se adentraron rápidamente, el ultimo en entrar fue Frank, el cual sello la tapa del alcantarillado

Mientras estaban en las alcantarillas, se tomaron un minuto para descansar-¿Es... uf, están todos bien?-Pregunto Steve mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-Todos aquí, no hay... no hay heridos-Respondió Nathan quien hablo cortado por su respiración-Bien, hay que seguir, andando-Todos comenzaron a caminar por las alcantarillas quejándose de vez en cuando del terrible olor que emanaba de los desperdicios de la misma, encontraron unas escaleras poco después. Steve se asomo abriendo la tapa ligeramente y apuntando con su pistola hasta verificar que estaban a salvo-No hay nadie, arriba-Hablo y comenzó a ayudar a subir todo su grupo y acto seguido continuaron con su recorrido en busca del portal. Después de una larga caminata y de numerosos intentos fallidos por contactar a base a través del radio, todos se encontraban distraídos metidos en sus asuntos, Elena y Alba charlaban tranquilamente al igual que Frank e Issac, Ryan iba junto a Steve intentando buscar señal en el radio, Nathan y Marlton solo caminaban. Al cabo de un tiempo se encontraron frente a un hombre vivo que tenia una mano en su pecho y caminaba en su dirección-¡Por favor, ayuda!-Gritaba y el grupo se detuvo al verlo, Nathan intento correr a auxiliar al hombre y Steve detuvo su paso con su brazo y saco su pistola apuntando al hombre el cual se detuvo-¿¡Que estas haciendo!? Hay que ayudarle-Protesto Nathan y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando Steve grito-¡CÚBRANSE!-Todo el grupo se dividio y tomaron sus armas, el hombre quito la mano de su pecho y corrió en dirección contraria apareciendo de repente un grupo grande de entre los edificios que comenzaron a disparar. Combatían eliminando a punta de armas a todo el que se encontraban, poco a poco el gran grupo de atacantes se fue reduciendo y algunos se retiraban, el grupo de héroes demostraba un gigantesco desempeño en combate y sembraron el miedo entre los ocupantes de los pocos que sobrevivieron, la pequeña guerra que se habia desatado fue interrumpida por un grito enorme, un estruendo que llamo la atención de todos, de entre los edificios derribando una pared apareció un esqueleto de tamaño considerablemente grande con una ballesta en su mano **(N/A: Este monstruo al igual que varios otros que he colocado en la historia son parte del Mod de criaturas mutantes) **el cual ataco con la ballesta disparando a un grupo de hombres quienes fueron atravesados por el conjunto de flechas disparado.

El grupo de héroes se quedo refugiado observando el ataque del mutante-¡Vamonos de aquí!-Grito Marlton y comenzaron a retroceder para rodear el lugar, pero su paso se detuvo cuando durante el ataque del monstruo, una flecha perdida dio a parar en la espalda de Nathan quien expreso un grito de dolor que desgarro el oído de sus compañeros-¡NATHAN!-Grito Elena quien al instante corrió en su dirección mientras el caía de rodillas al suelo, Steve quedo pasmado, no lo podía creer, estaba enfadado, y no era el único, todos miraban al esqueleto con desprecio total, Nathan respiraba rápidamente y entrecortado, Elena apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos hasta quedar inconsciente-No ¡NO, NATHAN!-Gritaba Elena mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar-¡MALDITO!-Grito Issac y se lanzo en direccion al monstruo seguido de todo el grupo, quienes enfurecidos dispararon al monstruo sin cesar ni un segundo. Las balas que golpeaban los huesos del esqueleto hacian pequeños desgastes en el mismo, Alba disparo su arco contra la ballesta rompiendo la cuerda de soporte pero esta se adherio inmediatamente-¡Hay que desarmar la ballesta!-Grito Frank rodando para evitar un disparo certero del monstruo, Alba continuo disparando y Marlton comenzó a cortar las piernas del monstruo con la espada de diamante la cual rasgaba ligeramente los huesos causándole daño, Issac, Frank y Ryan se acercaron desde atras y Ryan impulso a ambos con sus manos para que llegaran al cráneo del esqueleto, ambos clavaron sus espadas en el cuello del monstruo y comenzaron a forcejear para cortar su cabeza pero el esqueleto golpeo a Issac quien cayo de espaldas fuertemente contra el suelo y en un intento por derribar a Frank este salto y alzo su espada clavandola en su cráneo en bajada lo cual abrió su cabeza ligeramente-¡Marlton, impúlsame!-Grito Steve y mientras el monstruo distraído intentando derribar a Frank de su cabeza, al impulsarlo Steve comenzó a escalar los huesos del monstruo hasta llegar junto a Frank y le entrego una bomba de forma redondeada **(Estas bombas son parte por igual de otro mod, son iguales a las del juego Boomberman) **la cual coloco dentro de su cabeza y encendió con un mechero, retiraron la espada de Frank, saltaron y todos se alejaron del monstruo, el cual exploto expulsando sus huesos por todas partes.

Cuando acabaron con el monstruo todos corrieron en dirección a Elena quien se había quedado a cuidar a Nathan mientras combatían, al llegar se encontraron a Elena llorando y a Nathan sin respuesta alguna pero no lograron prevenir lo que sucedió-¡STEVE, UNA BOMBA!-Grito Elena y al voltear el grupo fue derribado completamente por la explosión hiriendo a todos de gravedad, comenzaron a llegar miembros de los atacantes quienes comenzaron a atraparlos, Steve observaba como retenían a todos uno por uno quienes aun resistiéndose no lograron escapar, no escuchaba nada, la explosión había perturbado los oídos del hombre y cuando atraparon a Elena intento correr hacia ella-¡Elena!-Grito pero un hombre golpeo a Steve con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

**¡Y este fue el capitulo de hoy! ACCION PURA Y DURA, practicamente el capitulo se concentro en una serie de batallas contra medio mundo pero prometo que para el proximo los dialogos volveran a estar presentes, es que me encontraba un poco corto de inspiracion, cargaba un poco de rabia y me desquite con todo aquel que puse en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews aconsejandome para mejorar cada vez mas y sin mas que decir ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**


	3. Duros De Matar

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Como sabran, la historia no avanza tan rapido como antes, esto se debe a que tengo dos historias mas que publicar, he salido de vacaciones asi que intentare actualizar los mas rapido posible, tanto aqui como en las demas, he tenido ideas de historias nuevas pero como las llegue a publicar cada historia tendra 5 capitulos para cuando me quede sin ideas y creo que esta de mas decir que es un detalle muy importante para un autor, al fin y al cabo, este capitulo intentare hacerlo un poco mas largo... creo, y tratare de hacerlo mas entretenido que el anterior que siento que me quede atras a comparar como solia escribir, sin mas que decir, ¡Disfruten el capitulo**

_**Duros de matar**_

...Abrio los ojos ligeramente y admiro a un par de ratones alejarse de el corriendo al notar su despertar, sentia su cuerpo pesado como su cargara una bolsa llena de piedras en su espalda, se levanto lentamente y miro una puerta de hierro, todo estaba oscuro, entonces encontro una antorcha apagada en el suelo, la tomo y la miro inquisitivamente llegando a mirar una pequeña flama en la antorcha, soplo ligeramente para que el pequeño destello creciera permitiendole percibir mejor su entorno y al voltear encontrar una escena que le aterrorizo-¡Oh dios!-Exclamo retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas mientras miraba medio cuerpo de un desconocido brotando sangre y amarrado por los brazos al techo con cadenas. Escucho pasos detras de la puerta y, saliendo del susto, intento esconderse sobre un arbusto formado de pequeños tallos que sobresalian de las musgosas piedras pero una cadena que retenia su pie detuvo su paso. Sin tiempo para pensar decidio arrojarse al suelo y fingir estar aun inconsciente para espiar a sus captores. Tres hombres entraron a la sala con cuchillos y una llave atada al cuello de uno de ellos-¿A quien tenemos por aqui hoy?-Hablo uno de ellos con un farol iluminando la sala por completo dejando ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos que yacian en ese lugar-Nos estamos quedando sin comida-Hablo su compañero en referencia a las personas-_Canivales_-Penso mientras continuaba con su espionaje improvisado, unos de los hombres camino hasta el cuerpo colgante y con la llave abrio los brazaletes de las cadenas dejando caer el cuerpo a sus pies, el y otro de ellos tomaron el cuerpo y mientras lo retiraban un hombre recostado de la pared al otro lado de la sala comenzo a arrastrarse hacia ellos-Oye Fred, encargate de el-Dijo uno de ellos y se acerco al hombre con una espada en su mano-P-por favor...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo acompañado de un grito ahogado provocado por la espada en su pecho, otro hombre quien al igual que el, observaba la escena golpeo al hombre levantandose rapidamente tomandolo desprevenido, el hombre que sostenia el farol lo golpeo provocando que cayera dejando trozos de vidrio regados en toda la sala-¿Creiste que podrias escapar?-Pregunto al canival recien golpeado-Sere libre... o morire en el intento-Dijo aquel hombre en el suelo-Pues entonces moriras primero-Respondio escupiendo en su rostro y los otros dos hombre soltaron el cuerpo que tenian para sostenerlo-¡No, no sueltenme!-Gritaba el hombre mientras se sacudia para liberarse y se lo llevaban de la sala, otros dos hombres llegaron a recojer el primer cuerpo y el que se habia quedado miro como una antorcha se veia ligeramente encendida cerca de el-Levanten a ese hombre-Dijo señalandolo y en seguida los nervios se hicieron presentes, cuando un hombre lo tomo por los hombros, este saco un trozo de vidrio de su boca y lo clavo en sus ojos, utilizo la cadena a la que estaba amarrado para barrer al siguiente hombre y se levanto rapidamente, utilizo al hombre que habia herido para cubrirse de los disparos del otro que seguia en pie mientras tomaba un cuchillo del bolsillo de su rehen, lanzo al hombre ya muerto hacia el hombre que le estaba disparando y cuando este lo quito de su camino lanzo el cuchillo el cual se clavo en su garganta, el ultimo hombre lo tomo desde atras sosteniendo su cuello en un intento por estrangularlo, este tomo una pistola Mauser del bolsillo de el y disparo a su rodilla provocando que lo soltara, el hombre tirado en el suelo sostenia su rodilla presionando en un intento por calmar el dolor, fue entonces cuando se acerco a el mienstras un aire amenazante se postraba a su alrededor, tomo la espada del hombre a quien le habia lanzado el cuchillo en la garganta y se detuvo enfrente de el-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto nervioso el hombre-Me llamo Nathan-Dijo este ultimo matandolo instantaneamente con la espada.

_En otro lugar_

Steve se hallaba siendo arrastrado por un par de hombres hacia una mesa de madera, en la mesa logro admirar un cuchillo de carnicero, no sabia donde estaba pero todo daba a entender que el se convertiria en la cena, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondia, no podia luchar, tenia que reponerse, descansar al menos unos segundos, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Los hombres lo colocaron sobre la mesa, uno tomo el cuchillo y se preparo para degollar el cuerpo, el otro sostenia sus brazos y Steve no mostraba señal alguna de poderse mover, cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de clavar el cuchillo un llamado al otro lado de la puerta lo detuvo, ambos hombres salieron para hablar con el dejando a Steve acostado en la mesa sin saber que este yacia consciente, Steve se levanto de la mesa lentamente, noto las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo pero no habian heridas mortales, escucho a los hombres que volvian para terminar el trabajo y se oculto dentro de un casillero vacio que alli habia, los hombres al entrar se veian desconcertados pues su comida habia desaparecido, uno de ellos tomo el cuchillo y comenzo a revisar la habitacion acompañado del otro que habia tomado una pistola, revisaron bajo la mesa, en una cortina y detras de unos barriles, cuando finalmente se acercaron al casillero Steve dejo de respirar, sentia que con cada suspiro se le escapaba el alma, el hombre tomo la cerradura del casillero y la encontro abierta, pero antes de abrirla se escucharon disparon y gritos fuera de la habitacion, ambos hombres sorprendidos por la repentina alarma corrieron fuera de la sala dejando a Steve solo en un casillero entreabierto quien no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Salio del casillero y se dedico a escapar como podia, se asomo ligeramente por la puerta de salida observando que se encontraban ambos hombres alarmados tomando armas de una mesa en una sala que parecia un bar, habian candelabros, mesas, sillas y botellas tiradas en todos lados, se acerco sigilosamente a la barra y se escondio detras de ella, tomo una piedra y la lanzo fuertemente contra una ventana aterrorizando a los hombres por un segundo, ambos se acercaron sin demasiada confianza hasta la ventana, a mitad de la sala, Steve desamarro un cable que aun sostenia un candelabro oxidado que cayo sobre uno de los hombre y dejando atrapado al otro en sus piernas, tomo una botella rota y corrio en direccion hacia el hombre clavandola en su pecho dejandolo herido y piso su cuello para rematarlo, tomo las armas de ambos, una pistola normal, un rifle de casa antiguo y un rifle de asalto Colt Commando con dos cartuchos, con la pistola en su mano comenzo a caminar fuera del bar y al asomarse por la puerta se encontro con un refugio de cazadores que rodearon de muros suficiente cantidad de edificios para protegerse, logro observar que comian carne humana cocinada y de otros animales, todos portaban al menos un arma y hacian apuestas con peleas de perros. Sabia que no habia forma directa de escapar, si queria salir al menos a la calle tendria que hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, sus ropas lo delatarian asi que volvio con los hombres que habia matado, se coloco unos pantalones jean desteñidos azules, unas botas negras oscuras, una chamarra gris abierta sobre una camisa azul claro de botones, salio con el rifle en su espalda, la pistola en su bolsillo, un cuchillo en el otro y el rifle en mano y comenzo a caminar por las calles de aquel extraño lugar. Se acerco a un grupo de personas que se encontraban en un puesto de comida charlando, se sento cerca junto a otro hombre para poder escuchar mientras verificaba las balas del rifle.

-¿...Escuchaste que atraparon a otro grupo de personas cerca del centro? Pobres idiotas, los embosco un grupo enorme-Hablo uno de los tres hombres tomando un sorbo de un vaso-No cuentes con eso, mataron a un gran numero de personas antes de que los capturaran-Le respondio el otro-Da igual, vi a uno de ellos ser arrastrado para cortarlo, lo mas seguro es que esten muertos-Afirmo con confianza el primero, Steve escuchaba atento a cualquier pista que pudiera revelar sus paraderos pero un hombre junto a el lo interrumpio-Oye ¿no te he visto por aqui antes?-Le pregunto el sujeto, Steve solo miro a otro lado sin darle respuesta, cuando el hombre molesto salio en direccion a uno de los puestos, Steve miro nuevamente a los hombres pero estos no se encontraban-Diablos-dijo para si mismo mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad para indagar un poco en el lugar donde se encontraban. Camino por las calles de una division de casas en un lugar abierto, habian algunas de dos pisos, el sol dislumbraba sus ojos mientras intentaba avanzar y el dolor de la explosion se hizo presente nuevamente. En un intento por calmar el dolor coloco sus manos en su pecho, se sentia debil y tropezaba al caminar, las personas lo miraban extrañados por su comportamiento, sin embargo nadie le ayudaba, un grupo de hombres armados llegaron en una camioneta y debido al caminar de Steve les bloqueo el camino de la carretera-¡Muevete idiota!-Le grito el conductor del coche, Steve no respondio, solo se aferraba al capo del vehiculo para mantenerse de pie, el conductor enfurecido, bajo del auto y lo empujo haciendolo caer de espaldas, Steve soportaba el dolor-Basura...-Dijo y pateo el estomago de Steve, quien se quedo sin aire y le arrebato el rifle-Me quedare con esto mamita-Dijo mientras comenzaba a subir a la camioneta nuevamente, Steve se levanto y nuevamente se coloco frente al auto-¡Sal de ahi imbecil!-Le grito al conductor y este confiado salio del auto con el rifle, la gente miraba con placer que se causaria una pelea, parecian disfrutarlo-¿Crees que puedes insultarme? ¿Que puedes pararte frente a mi y decir lo que quieras?-Hablaba el conductor mientras se acercaba amenazante y el grupo de hombres que estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta comenzaron a rodearlo mientras se notaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso al atardecer, un circulo de 7 personas rodeaba a Steve quien intentaba ignorar el dolor en su pecho-Vamos muchachos, enseñenle con quien se esta metiendo-Dijo y acto seguido tomo el rifle y le disparo a Steve en la pierna para evitar que se defendiera mientras los hombres se abalanzaban sobre el con patadas, dos de ellos lo levantaron y el conductor comenzo a golpear su estomago varias veces hasta llegar al punto de hacerlo escupir sangre, Steve sentia que el dolor se intensificaba, aquel hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa diabolica y le entrego un cuchillo a otro hombre-Terminalo, no quiero mancharme las manos-Le dijo y acto seguido este se acerco a Steve, este sabia que sucederia y en una repentina descarga de adrenalina se movio a un lado arrastrando ligeramente a uno de los hombre que lo sostenia clavandose el cuchillo en este, tomo al otro en la camiseta con ambas manos y giro haciendo que cayera sobre el que sostenia el arma, uno de los restantes coloco su pistola en su espalda y Steve inclinandose hacia adelante golpeo el arma con el codo para evitar el tiro, el cual paso por sobre su cabeza y tomo al hombre por el cuello, le arrebato el arma y disparo mientras se movia hacia unos buzones para cubrirse matando a dos hombres en el trayecto, la gente se cubria pues los hombres tambien comenzaron a disparar mientras regresaban al auto, cuando comenzaron a acelerar, Steve disparo a la camioneta en una de las llantas causando que esta se desviara impactando contra un poste cercano y volcando quedando de cabeza, intento acercarse al auto para terminar lo que empezo pero el dolor en su pecho volvio a hacerse presente y prefirio escapar de la escena entrando a una casa cercana. El lugar era grande, demasiado para ser una casa normal, caminaba sosteniendose de todo lo que pudiera, pero resvalo en unas escaleras que conducian a una especie de sotano, al golpear la puerta, el candado en esta se rompio por igual abriendose de golpe dejando ver lo que parecia ser un laboratorio.

Habia un largo pasillo que tenian varias escaleras por igual, indicando que habia mas de una acceso en las demas casas, camino hacia el centro, habian cables rotos y chispeantes, espadas de oro, quemaduras y armas por todos lados, seguia caminando a la par que admiraba la destruccion ocasionada, era bastante tetrio y extraño, todo estaba oscuro y el aire era sombrio acompañado de rastros de sangre en las paredes blancas. Siguio el rastro hasta que llego a una sala peculiar, encontro una libreta donde yacian anotadas las ultimas palabras de un cientifico que se encontraba tirado frente a una gran cortina.

_"Finalmente nos ha llegado la hora, sabia que estos experimentos acabarian con mi vida, mi esposa lo sabia pero no la escuche... Ahora me hallo moribundo dentro de este lugar y los mostruos no tardaran en encontrarme, no tengo mas alternativa que tomar un arma y esperar lo peor, jamas habia visto tanta destruccion, los cuerpos atravesados por esos animales extraños de caracteristicas humanas pero con la cara de un cerdo, eran extraños y pelligrosos, asesinaban a cada uno de nosotros con esas espadas de oro, cuando finalmente logramos apagar el portal era demasiado tarde, las armas los frenaban pero no era suficiente, eran demasiados, un ejercito entero, cuando todos calleron uno de ellos paso sobre mi, era de fuego y lanzaba bolas en llamas que calcinaban a mis compañeros... muchos de ellos escaparon al mundo matando a las familias y destruyendo los hogares... un grupo de ellos me siguio hasta el laboratorio, logre cerrar la puerta antes de que entraran pero no tardara en caer... alguien logro escapar por el portal seguido de un grupo de monstruos, sus ojos sin alma inspiraban terror, despues de pasar el portal se cerro, me pregunto que habra hecho para sobrevivir, espero que mi familia este bien. Jeb"_

Despues de leer la carta miro el cuerpo, el cual tenia una espada de oro clavada en la espalda, se dirigio hacia la cortina y tiro de ella dejando ver un portal en una plataforma que a traves de cables le trasmitia energia-Aqui esta...-Dijo asombrado mirando el portal y escucho un sonido repentino detras de el, parecia como si algo se estubiese quemando, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un ser flotando hecho de fuego que al parecer comenzaba a arder con mas intensidad hasta estar totalmente cubierto de fuego, el cual se apago para dar paso a pequeños proyectiles que iban en su direccion. Steve salto a un lado tirandose al suelo mientras las bolas de fuego golpeaban el portal haciendo que este se encendiera, comenzo a correr para evitar ser golpeado por las bolas de fuego las cuales impactaban detras de el dejando un rastro de llamas, Steve se detuvo y tomo el rifle commando para dispararle pero el Blaze fue mas rapido y una bola golpeo el cuerpo del hombre lanzandolo hacia atras soltando su arma y dejando caer su pistola, Steve indefenso corrio hasta una mesa cercana y la volco para defenderse, comenzo a arrastrar la mesa hasta la pistola atraendo al blaze, el cual quedo frente al portal, cuando llego hasta su arma la tomo el blaze en un ataque potente aparto la mesa de su camino, Steve acostado disparo al blaze varias veces haciendo que este cayera y que se apagara dejando varas doradas en el suelo, Steve las miro y noto que desprendian calor, tomo un par de estas y miro al portal abierto, noto a un monstruo salir de el, una especie de cerdo humano que parecia un zombi, el animal se acerco a Steve pero cuando llego a el dejo de moverse y comenzo a caminar indagando en el laboratorio-Que extraño-Dijo Steve y se levanto para cerrar el portal, no sin antes atraer al monstruo a el mismo para que regresara por donde vino-Tengo que encontrar a los demas no jamas pasare de la puerta-Hablo nuevamente y camino dispuesto a salir del laboratorio a continuar su busqueda.

**Y hemos terminado, me costo escribir este capitulo por que me habia quedado sin ideas pero un buen dia llego una idea pegandome una patada giratoria a lo chuck norris y entonces me puse a escribir. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus ideas.**

**Sam: No hermana, Nathan no esta muerto y te lo acabo de confirmar con un regreso epico a la accion**

**Frankoc74: Lo se compañero, la inspiracion no me llegaba en estos dias, espero que te alla gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Golem de fuego: Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el inicio, cuando lei tu comentario le di el toque sangriento a este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado.**

**EnderDeath: Yo tambien te quiero jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustanto conforme avanze**

**¡Sin mas que decir, con ganas de comerme una torta o al menos un pan dulce, con una cachorra durmiendo en mis piernas y babeando mi pantalon, con una picazon en la espalda que esta empezando a mosquearme, me despido!**

**¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**


	4. Permiso Para Morir

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Damas y caballeros, lamento mucho la tardanza en la salida de este capitulo, estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, ando en tiempos apretados y no me da para hacer NADA, mis disculpas a mis lectores y a mis principales compañeros en la pagina, intentare actualizar lo mas que pueda durante epocas navideñas, y les digo esto por que con toda sinceridad, me están matando en el colegio con balas de lapices y los tiradores, son mis profesores, pero asi se aprende. ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

**_Permiso para morir_**

...Al matar al hombre corto la cadena con la espada, tomo las armas de los hombres derribados y se dirigió a la puerta. Al estar parado en la salida de esta, miro hacia atrás, observando que aun quedaba un hombre vivo, miro hacia el pasillo hecho de ladrillos de piedra y volteo nuevamente hacia aquel hombre quienes aun seguía inconsciente, Nathan camino hacia el con un arma en mano, tomo su hombro ligeramente y lo agito un poco para despertarlo-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto mientras este abría sus ojos pesadamente, un hombre con cabello negro y una barba gris, ojos marrones y vestía con ropa de calle, jeans azules, una camiseta negra con una chaqueta azul abierta-¿Quien eres?-Le pregunto el hombre de vuelta-No soy uno de ellos-Le contesto ayudandole a levantarse-No puede ser... Pensaron que estabas muerto-Le hablo aquel hombre-¿Pensaron?-Pregunto el joven-Si, es una especia de... Prisión, nos usan para trabajos forzados y a aquellos que creen muertos los encierran y esperan para comerlos...-Le respondió aquel hombre-Debemos salir de aquí...-Hablo Nathan mientras se dirigía a la salida-No hay forma de salir-Le contesto el hombre tomándolo del brazo para evitar lo que seria para el, una muerte segura-...El lugar esta lleno de soldados, todos armados, tienen torreras, helicópteros, autos, blindaje, defensa, no hay forma de que puedas llegar a la esquina sin morir en el intento...-Le hablo seriamente aquel hombre-No lo averiguare si no lo intento-Le respondió Nathan-Entiende, no hay forma de salir... hace unos meses, un hombre de las fuerzas especiales SEALS cuando aun existían...

_Flashback_

...Dos hombres que yacían trabajando en las minas se miraron mutuamente cuando un soldado de patrulla se acerco a ellos para verificar el trabajo-¡Sigan trabajando inútiles!-Les gritaba a los prisioneros y al darse vuelta uno de ellos tomo el pico y lo clavo en su espalda con fuerza atravesando su pecho y asesinándolo, el otro tomo su propio pico y del hombre tomo las llaves de lo que venia siendo, la puerta de salida de la mina, ambos comenzaron a correr y una fila de soldados corrieron detrás y delante de ellos, ambos hombres esquivaban como podían a los soldados quienes llegaban con porras para someterlos, pero estos se defendían con los picos y contraatacaban lo mas rápido posible para continuar su marcha. Corrieron por varios pasillos y los demás no sabían cual era su rumbo pero los apoyaban con gritos y algunos otros golpeaban guardias con sus herramientas para que no pudieran atraparlos, otros comenzaban a correr junto a ellos buscando la libertad, pero al llegar a la entrada, donde una puerta enorme de metal y gruesa que esperaba la ansiada llave para abrirse, tenia como obstáculo a una linea de hombres blindados que poseían escopetas con ellos, los prisioneros desarmados intentaron lanzarse sobre ellos, pero estos asesinaban a todo el que se acercara, quitando la posibilidad de resistencia, los dos hombres retrocedieron para buscar otra salida pero un hombre armado con una pistola los tomo por sorpresa, el soldado SEAL tomo el arma y doblo el brazo del hombre para evitar que disparara y ambos forcejeaban en un intento por arrebatarle el arma al otro, el otro soldado corrio en su ayuda y fue interceptado por un grupo de hombres que lo retenían alejándolo del primero, en un intento por soltarse pudo comprobar como el hombre termino por ganar el arma derribandolo al suelo colocando el pie sobre su pecho y soltando un disparo entre sus ojos arrebatandole la vida...

_Fin del Flashback_

-...Aquellos dos hombres eran hermanos-Termino de contar a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar con ayuda de Nathan, quien tras pensarlo un poco comenzaron a idear planes, estrategias, pero tras cada una se encontraba una falla que podría costarle la vida-No... Tiene que haber una salida...-Intento convencerse-Hijo, no hay salida, tienes que entender, lo han intentado miles de prisioneros, millones de veces, pero no hay forma de lograrlo, es imposible-Trataba de razonar aquel hombre-Imposible...-Dijo Nathan por lo bajo-...Hay alguien que ha hecho lo imposible mas de una vez-Dijo mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

_En otro lugar_

Despertó y parecía que la oscuridad cubría todo a su alrededor, intento levantarse y al caminar se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado por el brazo-¿Pero que...?-Comenzó a decir-¿Frank? ¿Eres tu?-Escucho otra voz, muy conocida para el-¿Alba?-Hablo a la oscuridad inmensa y noto un pequeño tirón de su cadena, Alba se acerco a el siguiendo su voz-¿Donde esta Issac?-Pregunto Frank a ella mientras sentía como sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad permitiendo verla tenuemente-No lo se...-Respondió ella, un sonido comenzó a rebosar curiosidad en ambos, eran unas cadenas y sintieron una luz a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta ambos caminaron a la salida cegados un poco por la luz, al salir se encontraban en una especie de coliseo, no era demasiado grande, era una arena mediana donde les esperaban varios hombres que al igual que ellos, parecían prisioneros. Algunos armados con hachas y espadas de piedras, otros con armaduras de cuero, y todos con un solo objetivo, Sobrevivir-Frank...-Intento decir Alba un poco asustada, pero de un momento a otro el publico empezó a gritar y los prisioneros corrieron a matarse los unos a los otros, un par de hombres se acercaron a Frank y Alba haciendo que se separaran un poco el uno del otro, el hombre armado con una espada intento cortar a Frank un par de veces y este esquivaba mientras daba un par de pasos atrás para ganarle terreno pero la cadena de su mano evito que pudiera alejarse mas y el hombre logro hacer un pequeño corte lateral en su brazo, Frank contraataco con dos puños al rostro y uno al estomago mientras lo hacia retroceder, sin embargo la cadena le traía problemas y no era para menos, pues Alba también se encontraba en el mismo problema, intentaba alejarse de aquel hombre y en el intento daba tirones a Frank que le costaban el combate, en una oportunidad el hombre logro golpearla en el estomago dejándola sin aire, la tomo del cuello mientras caía arrodillada frente a el, Frank al notar esto tomo la cadena y barrio al hombre con ella, cuando intento el otro atacarle envolvió la espada en la cadena y halando de ella se la arrebato, conectando con una patada a la rodilla provocando que se doblara y enredo la cadena en su cuello estrangulándolo rápidamente, Alba logro recuperarse a la vez que aquel hombre se ponía de pie, quien intento golpearla pero enredo la cadena en su brazo, le hizo una seña rápida a Frank y este tiro de ella doblándolo a su espalda y torciéndolo, el hombre al mirar atrás y ver a Frank se llevo un golpe al rostro que le devolvió la mirada a Alba y esta hizo mismo acto haciendo que cayera al suelo, Frank dio un pisotón en su cabeza noqueandolo, miro a Alba y esta le sonrió nerviosa, pero su mirada cambio bruscamente empujando a Frank para evitar una flecha que casi le atravesaba la espalda, cayendo sus pies-Mierda...-Dijo Frank mirando atrás y notando a un hombre con arco y vestido de cuero, pero fue sorprendido por otro prisionero que corto su armadura ligeramente, varios hombres comenzaron a llegar ante ambos, Frank recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de uno de ellos y antes de que pudieran estocarlo logro hacerse a un lado y golpear con su izquierda, tomo la empuñadura y utilizo el brazo del hombre para que bloqueara al siguiente que iba a atacarle, piso al primero y un tirón provoco que lo embistiera y cayera al suelo-Joder...-Dijo por lo bajo y giro hacia atrás para levantarse evitando una estocada del otro hombre, salto hacia el acertando un puñetazo en su rostro de bajada, tomo la espada y con dos movimientos rápidos corto al hombre frente y tras de el, Alba fue atacada por un hombre con una daga y tomo del brazo de este para forcejear, lo piso provocando que debilitara su brazo y soltando la daga, lanzo una patada a su estomago y termino con un golpe en su rostro que lo derribo, un hombre tomo la cadena y tiro de ella provocando que enredada en sus piernas provoco que Alba cayera al suelo, aprovechando su caída tomo la daga y el hombre comenzó a jalar aun mas de la cuerda arrastrándola, se enredo la cadena en su brazo y dio un tirón fuerte para desequilibrarlo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella cayendo sobre la misma y Alba clavo la daga en su pecho, se levanto y otro la atrapo por la espalda reteniedola, Frank al darse cuenta vio a un hombre que iba a estocarla, lanzo parte de la cadena hacia el atrapando la espada antes de que atacara y comenzó a forcejear para que no la cortara, Alba se aferro a los brazos del hombre que la retenia y lanzo una doble patada al que tenia al frente, subió los brazos y se dejo caer para liberarse del agarre, el hombre intento golpearla pero Frank la arrastro antes de que pudiera acertarle y lanzo un puño upercut (De subida) otro al estomago y un rodillazo al rostro que lo dejo en el suelo, Alba se levanto y detuvo un ataque de espada del hombre al que había pateado sosteniendo los brazos del hombre y lanzando un rodillazo a su estomago, coloco la pierna detrás de el y lo derribo, ya en el suelo cuando intento levantar la mirada le acertó una patada en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los hombres que veían entusiasmados la masacre que se llevaba a cabo estaban impresionados en como se desempeñaban dos participantes-Son unas bestias-Comentaba uno de ellos-¡Le apuesto 20 al idiota encadenado!-Grito uno de ellos-Te apuesto 30 a que matan a la chica-Menciono otro-Les apuesto 300 a que ambos sobreviven si todos van contra ellos-Menciono uno entre la multitud con un sombrero que cubría su rostro-Tu estas mal de la cabeza-Dijo uno de ellos riéndose-¿Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto otro hombre, quien parecía ser quien corría las apuestas y era el dueño del lugar-Eso no te importa. ¿Quieres el dinero o no?-Le pregunto de vuelta-Bien... Hagamos esto interesante...-Dijo mientras notaba como el hombre portaba una espada de hierro, un par de pistolas y un rifle-...Si pierdes me das tus armas-Le menciono confiado-Trato hecho-Le respondió sin titubear-Muy bien... ¡Atención! ¡Quien logre asesinar a los nuevos sera puesto en libertad!-Grito a los prisioneros, Frank y Alba se vieron rodeados por los hombres quienes se acercaban amenazantes, Frank lanzo la espada desde la empuñadura a Alba y esta armada de la daga y la espada se coloco en posición de combate, Frank enredo un poco la cadena en su brazo y comenzó a maniobrar con esta preparándose para combatir. Los hombres se lanzaron contra ambos y estos comenzaron a atacar por igual derribandolos uno tras otro, a paso lento y seguro iban abriéndose paso entre la multitud quienes caían ante ellos, Frank atacaba con la cadena a varios de ellos y tomaba la espada de vez en cuando para darles el golpe de gracia y Alba pasaba bloqueando y contraatacando a cada que se le ponía al frente. Parecían imparables y los nervios comenzaron a recorrer al hombre, quien dio una indicación para que trajeran mas hombres, pero sin importar lo que hiciera todos caían sin parar, miro a aquel extraño hombre que le había hecho la apuesta y se giro nuevamente a presenciar como Frank, quien con la espada detuvo un ataque girando e insertando la espada hacia atrás atravesaba el pecho del ultimo prisionero en pie, quien cayo de espaldas ya sin vida-No puede ser...-Dijo el hombre impresionado, eran maquinas de matar, aquel hombre extraño se acerco a cobrar su recompensa, pero el hombre saco un puñal de su bolsillo amenazando con atacarle, este tomo una pistola y le apunto con ella, otro hombre lo atrapo por los brazos y sosteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo con ambas manos, el extraño alzo la cabeza un poco para ver al que tenia el puñal-Eres un imbécil...-Dijo mientras trataba de tomar sus armas a la fuerza, el extraño respondió con un cabezazo aturdiendolo, subió los brazos un poco y los bajo de golpe para soltarse del agarre, lanzo un golpe con el codo hacia atrás que aturdió por igual al hombre que los sostenía, dio una patada al puñal que tenia el de enfrente y este se perdió de vista, golpeo su estomago y lo lanzo por la barricada cayendo dentro de la arena de combate, salto por la barricada para caer frente a el quien se incorporo, el primero solo se cruzo de brazos pues el corredor de apuestas no se había fijado en algo, los prisioneros estaban rodeándolo, al girarse intento escapar y sin darse cuenta por el susto corrió directo hacia el extraño quien con una patada frontal en el pecho lo envio de vuelta a mano de los prisioneros, estos lo rodearon y dentro del grupo solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de aquel hombre-Idiota...-Dijo antes de salir de aquella escena

Se acerco a Frank y Alba a paso lento con la masacre detrás de el, estos desconfiados se colocaron en posición de defensa, tomo el sombrero y lo retiro para que lo reconocieran-Frank, Alba...-Dijo Marlton con una media sonrisa provocando que Ambos soltaran un suspiro de alivio-Que bueno verte Marlton...-Menciono Alba sonriendo-...Es un alivio saber que no estas muerto-Termino de decir-Oigan, ¿Que les parece si lo discutimos en otro lugar?-Hablo Frank sarcástico, ambos asintieron y escalando las barricadas lograron salir del lugar sin mayor escándalo, pues los hombres habían huido del lugar cuando ocurrió la pelea. Ya fuera de la vista de los guardias, entraron en un edificio vacio de las cercanías para descansar, Frank se lanzo a cuerpo completo sobre un sillón para descansar, Marlton ofreció una lata de comida a Alba y esta acepto con cierto disgusto pues, era comida para gato-¿Como llegaron al coliseo?-Pregunto Marlton a ambos directamente-Estábamos allí al despertar-Contesto Frank y tomo un cuchillo para abrir otra lata de comida-Estábamos encadenados cuando despertamos, sin aviso nos soltaron una cantidad inmensa de bastardos con armas...-Termino Alba de decir dando una probada a la comida con cara de disgusto-Los utilizaron como caballos de carreras-Dijo Marlton-Supongo que estabas allí de paseo...-Respondió Frank con una expresión de disgusto-Hey, aposte a sus nombres-Se excuso el otro-¿Y no pudiste jugarte las armas para evitar que intentaran asesinarnos?-Reclamo aun con cara de molestia, Marlton penso un poco y solo bajo un poco la mirada, Frank tenia razón-¡No puedes jugarte nuestras vidas por dinero!-Grito Frank y Alba puso una mano en su hombro en señal de que debía calmarse-¡Esta bien joder! Fue un error, lo siento-Respondió decepcionado de su desicion-Bien...-Se calmo Frank levantándose y marchándose por la puerta-Traeré comida...-Termino de decir cerrando la puerta de golpe, Alba se acerco a Marlton y coloco una mano en su hombro como lo hizo con Frank, este subió la mirada-Calma, ¿Vale? Todos cometemos errores-Intentaba consolarlo, este sonrió ante sus palabras-Saldre a buscarlo, enciende la chimenea, ya esta oscureciendo-Dijo Alba acercándose a la puerta y este asintió dirigiéndose a la chimenea que alli habia.

_En otro lugar..._

Despertó atado a una silla, su vista nublada se disipaba poco a poco mientras trataba de ubicar donde se encontraba, intento levantarse y noto los amarres a sus piernas y brazos-¿Pero que...?-Dijo por lo bajo, pero fue interrumpido por el chirrido de una puerta oxidada que se abría frente a el-Por fin has despertado-Hablo un hombre con una camiseta negra con un aire amenazante, pantalones verde olivo, zapatos oscuros y con un cuchillo de chef. Se acerco lentamente a Ryan y coloco una mano en una mesa al costado-Dime, ¿Ryan cierto?-Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta-Un grupo grande de hombres fueron asesinados hace unos días por un pelotón armado hasta los dientes, casualmente llevaban a un soldado con ellos-Señalo mientras situaba la punta del cuchillo sobre la placa en el pecho de Ryan, quien firme se negaría a decir cualquier cosa-Ese soldado que vieron, se parece mucho a usted según las descripciones de los pocos sobrevivientes, ¿Como llego usted a esta situación entonces?-Se preguntaba jugando con el cuchillo, aun sin obtener respuesta-¿De donde son?-Pregunto mirandolo de reojo, Ryan no contestaba y esto provoco que el hombre estancara el cuchillo en su pierna atravesándola y arrebatandole un grito desgarrador a Ryan-...Hijo de perra-Decía por lo bajo Ryan, recibiendo un golpe por parte del hombre en el rostro-Otra vez... ¿De donde vienen?-Pregunto de nuevo-Del espacio idiota, cai del cielo sobre tu madre, por eso esta muerta-Insulto Ryan, recibiendo dos golpes en el rostro de nuevo y un corte profundo en el brazo-Cuando los cocinen, me comeré personalmente a tu maldita familia frente a ti-Amenazo el otro refiriéndose a los demás-¡Jódete idiota!-Grito intentando liberarse en vano, el otro solo estanco el cuchillo en su pierna-Calla, no gastes tus fuerzas, solo estamos empezando...-

**¡Y este fue el capitulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, se que tarde una vida en sacar el capitulo pero es que no me llegaban las ideas y las clases las tenia apretadas hasta la madre, de todas maneras agradezco que hayan estado aqui, si les sigue gustando y espero que asi sea no se olviden de pasarse a ver que terminare esta saga sin falta.**

**Samanta! Me alegro que te siga gustando, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, no se te olvide lo que te pedí de la otra historia**

**Daniel Navas: Se supone que no le haces daño a un Ender normal, pero resulta y acontece que este es un Ender mutante, quien si puede ser herido por flechas, gracias por comentar!**

**Y sin mas que decir, encontré nuevos lectores en la primera parte de esta historia "Minecraft: El inicio de Steve" Y espero verlos por aqui pronto.**

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_


End file.
